Magic Within Maze
|eventdescription = |image2 = Ui building-magicwithin-island v12x.png}} At the Warmasters’ Yearly Summit, there’s time for everything: They have serious discussions about the wars each of them are facing, but they also make sure to leave some time for fun. The event they enjoy the most during the summit is the Battle Royale Tournament, a game in which each Warmaster chooses a monster of their element and puts them on an island — The last one standing, wins. Elvira has won for 3 years in a row, but this year, Sherezar is determined to take the victory. He announced this to his peers. “And just out of curiosity, why are you so sure you’ll win? Who’s representing you? — asked Elvira jokingly. “I’m not telling!” — answered Sherezar. “Oh, come on, I bet you don’t even know who you’re bringing yet!” — insisted Elvira. “Well, if you must know… Son-Cookie.” — said Sherezar as he left the room and all the other Warmasters roared with laughter. The day of the tournament is finally here! Elvira is sure that her champion, Lady Solaris, will be able to protect her title against Silverleaf, Rekka, Pierceid, Olnir, Hydratila, Hobkin, Nabuline, and - hold on a minute... That’s not Son-Cookie! It looks like Sherezar has deceived his fellow Warmasters and brought a monster that none of them knows, even though it looks awfully similar to Xiron and Gelotron. “Meet my champion, LazarBeam!” — said Sherezar, who looked as if he was about to explode with pride. “I made the mistake of forsaking him a while ago, but he’s ready to prove me wrong. Now that we’re all here, let’s begin!” The tournament starts now! Will LazarBeam win the Battle Royale for Warmaster Sherezar? Maze Paths Dommeath |cost2=35|prize2= |cost3=35|prize3= |cost4=40|prize4= |cost5=45|prize5= |cost6=50|prize6= |cost7=55|prize7= |cost8=65|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=80|prize10= |cost11=85|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=135|prize15= |cost16=150|prize16= |cost17=165|prize17= |cost18=185|prize18= |cost19=205|prize19= |cost20=230|prize20= |cost21=255|prize21= |cost22=280|prize22= |cost23=315|prize23= |cost24=350|prize24= |cost25=390|prize25= }} Rascal |cost2=45|prize2= |cost3=45|prize3= |cost4=50|prize4= |cost5=55|prize5= |cost6=60|prize6= |cost7=65|prize7= |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=100|prize12= |cost13=110|prize13= |cost14=120|prize14= |cost15=130|prize15= |cost16=140|prize16= |cost17=150|prize17= |cost18=165|prize18= |cost19=180|prize19= |cost20=195|prize20= |cost21=215|prize21= |cost22=230|prize22= |cost23=250|prize23= |cost24=275|prize24= |cost25=295|prize25= |cost26=325|prize26= |cost27=350|prize27= |cost28=380|prize28= |cost29=415|prize29= }} Gelotron |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=60|prize3= |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=70|prize6= |cost7=75|prize7= |cost8=80|prize8= |cost9=80|prize9= |cost10=85|prize10= |cost11=90|prize11= |cost12=95|prize12= |cost13=100|prize13= |cost14=105|prize14= |cost15=110|prize15= |cost16=115|prize16= |cost17=125|prize17= |cost18=130|prize18= |cost19=135|prize19= |cost20=145|prize20= |cost21=150|prize21= |cost22=160|prize22= |cost23=165|prize23= |cost24=175|prize24= |cost25=185|prize25= |cost26=195|prize26= |cost27=205|prize27= |cost28=215|prize28= |cost29=225|prize29= |cost30=235|prize30= |cost31=250|prize31= |cost32=260|prize32= |cost33=275|prize33= |cost34=290|prize34= |cost35=305|prize35= |cost36=320|prize36= |cost37=335|prize37= |cost38=355|prize38= |cost39=370|prize39= }} LazarBeam Main Path= Total: 2 |cost2=60|prize2= |cost3=65|prize3= Total: 4 |cost4=65|prize4= |cost5=65|prize5= |cost6=65|prize6= |cost7=70|prize7= Total: 7 |cost8=70|prize8= |cost9=70|prize9= |cost10=75|prize10= Total: 10 |cost11=75|prize11= |cost12=75|prize12= Total: 14 |cost13=80|prize13= |cost14=80|prize14= |cost15=80|prize15= |cost16=85|prize16= |cost17=85|prize17= Total: 18 |cost18=85|prize18= |cost19=90|prize19= Total: 23 |cost20=90|prize20= |cost21=95|prize21= |cost22=95|prize22= |cost23=100|prize23= Total: 28 |cost24=100|prize24= |cost25=100|prize25= |cost26=105|prize26= |cost27=105|prize27= Total: 34 |cost28=110|prize28= |cost29=110|prize29= |cost30=115|prize30= Total: 41 |cost31=115|prize31= |cost32=120|prize32= |cost33=120|prize33= Total: 48 |cost34=125|prize34= |cost35=130|prize35= Total: 56 |cost36=130|prize36= |cost37=135|prize37= |cost38=135|prize38= Total: 65 |cost39=140|prize39= |cost40=145|prize40= Total: 75 |cost41=145|prize41= |cost42=150|prize42= Total: 100 }} |-|Extra Cells= Total: 10 |cost2=820|prize2= Total: 20 |cost3=840|prize3= Total: 30 |cost4=865|prize4= Total: 41 |cost5=885|prize5= Total: 52 |cost6=910|prize6= Total: 64 |cost7=935|prize7= Total: 76 |cost8=955|prize8= Total: 89 |cost9=980|prize9= Total: 102 |cost10=1005|prize10= Total: 120 |cost11=900|prize11= Total: 135 |cost12=920|prize12= Total: 150 |cost13=940|prize13= Total: 165 |cost14=965|prize14= Total: 181 |cost15=985|prize15= Total: 197 |cost16=1010|prize16= Total: 214 |cost17=1035|prize17= |cost18=1055|prize18= Total: 231 |cost19=1080|prize19= Total: 248 |cost20=1105|prize20= Total: 270 |cost21=1000|prize21= Total: 295 |cost22=1030|prize22= Total: 320 |cost23=1055|prize23= Total: 345 |cost24=1085|prize24= Total: 370 |cost25=1115|prize25= Total: 396 |cost26=1145|prize26= Total: 422 |cost27=1180|prize27= |cost28=1210|prize28= Total: 448 |cost29=1245|prize29= Total: 474 |cost30=1280|prize30= Total: 501 |cost31=1320|prize31= Total: 528 |cost32=1350|prize32= Total: 560 |cost33=1000|prize33= Total: 590 |cost34=1055|prize34= Total: 619 |cost35=1110|prize35= Total: 648 |cost36=1165|prize36= Total: 677 |cost37=1225|prize37= Total: 705 |cost38=1290|prize38= Total: 733 |cost39=1360|prize39= Total: 761 |cost40=1430|prize40= Total: 789 |cost41=1500|prize41= Total: 816 |cost42=1590|prize42= Total: 843 |cost43=1670|prize43= Total: 870 |cost44=1750|prize44= Total: 897 |cost45=1850|prize45= Total: 930 |cost46=1000|prize46= Total: 980 |cost47=1095|prize47= Total: 1,028 |cost48=1205|prize48= Total: 1,075 |cost49=1320|prize49= Total: 1,121 |cost50=1450|prize50= Total: 1,166 |cost51=1590|prize51= Total: 1,210 |cost52=1740|prize52= Total: 1,253 |cost53=1910|prize53= Total: 1,295 |cost54=2100|prize54= Total: 1,336 |cost55=2300|prize55= Total: 1,376 |cost56=2520|prize56= Total: 1,415 |cost57=2770|prize57= Total: 1,453 |cost58=3040|prize58= Total: 1,490 |cost59=3330|prize59= Total: 1,526 |cost60=3650|prize60= Total: 1,570 |cost61=4010|prize61= }} Gallery